


Джей

by RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Sovenok



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2019; тексты до PG-13 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovenok/pseuds/Sovenok
Summary: Как могут повлиять на жизнь поиски себя.





	Джей

Пустота найденной в брошенном доме квартиры давила. Валяющийся посреди комнаты матрас белесым пятном притягивал взгляд. И тишина... После дневного многоголосья улиц она оглушала.  
  
Кто он?..  
Вопрос мучил его постоянно, а ответа он не находил.  
Тот называл его «Баки», но странное имя ничего Солдату не говорило.  
Баки.  
Оно не цеплялось, не напоминало, не отзывалось ничем, кроме пустоты.  
Баки.  
Он видел того, другого.  
Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Слишком яркий. Слишком улыбчивый. По крайней мере на тех фото, что были в музее. Но Солдат знал: война убивает улыбки. Он не улыбается. Не умеет.  
  
Стив. Еще одно имя. Еще один человек.  
Капитан Америка.  
Высокий. Светловолосый. Голубоглазый.  
Стив Роджерс.  
Только... он не такой.  
Вот его Солдат помнит. Четко. Ясно. Как будто видел только вчера. Худой мальчишка, в поношенной, но чистой одежде. Волосы торчат во все стороны, как будто он никогда расчески в глаза не видел. А еще он улыбается. И от этой улыбки хочется...  
  
Нет. Солдат тряхнул головой, будто это движение могло хоть ненадолго отогнать видения, преследовавшие его после той битвы.  
Мальчишка своими голубыми глазами и улыбкой слишком сильно походил на его задание. Слишком.  
Стив.  
  
Резкий звук, раздавшийся за окном, заставил Зимнего вздрогнуть. Он опять словно провалился в дыру собственных воспоминаний. Измученный разум требовал отдыха.  
  


***

  
Очередной кошмар чудящей памяти вырвал мужчину из и так неспокойного сна. Тот же серо-грязный потолок, проваленный от долгого использования матрас, и пробуждающийся за окном город. Стоило бежать из Америки. Солдат внутри требовал скрыться от преследования, но человек, стоявший перед фотографиями в музее, просил еще немного подождать, попытаться узнать больше о том, кого называли Баки.  
  
Еще один день. Натянутая до глаз бейсболка, потертая куртка, и вот он вновь в Смитсоновском музее.  
Факты, улыбки, снова факты. Счастливые лица. Опять факты...  
Наверное, он выучил все наизусть.  
  
— Популярная ныне тема. Капитан Америка и его друг.  
Резко развернувшись и порадовавшись, что оружие не при нем, Солдат встретился взглядом со стоявшим неподалеку Тони Старком. Железным, мать его, человеком.  
— Даже не знаю, чему удивляться больше, — Старк оглянулся, но вокруг, кроме самого Солдата, никого не было. — Тому, что я стою напротив повзрослевшей копии Баки Барнса, или тому, что он не копия?!  
Человек внутри напрягся — такой встречи он явно не ожидал, но Солдат уже просчитывал пути отхода.  
— Не стоит, Баки. Я, — Старк хмыкнул, — не собираюсь нападать. Хотя поговорить не отказался бы.  
— Я не Баки. — Слова сорвались с губ сами. А Солдат уже пятился в сторону выхода.  
— Подожди, — Старк едва улыбнулся и в отдалении последовал за уходящшим мужчиной. — Давай поговорим. Обещаю не нападать.  
  
Его заметил Джарвис. Они тогда проезжали мимо музея, и ИИ обратил внимание Тони на странного человека, замершего у входа. Тот словно не знал — входить ему внутрь или нет. Проследить за неизвестным с помощью камер в музее — не составило труда, но на улице тот словно испарился, заинтересовав этим Старка. А в одно из посещений человек, успешно до этого прятавший внешность от камер, раскрылся — и Тони с изумлением увидел чуть повзрослевшего Джеймса Барнса. По крайней мере, по данным Джарвиса он был на него похож как две капли воды.  
  
— Тут неподалеку есть небольшое кафе, как говорит Джарвис. Можем выпить там кофе.  
  
Солдат готов был сорваться в любой момент, но человек, пытающийся вспомнить свою жизнь, продолжал смотреть на Старка.  
  
Они двигались к выходу как планета со своим спутником, на постоянном расстоянии друг от друга.  
  
— Так что насчет кофе? — Джеймс, двигаясь к выходу, неотрывно следил за ним, но почему-то страха Тони не чувствовал, словно знал: здесь и сейчас этот человек для него не опасен. — Пишут, что там он очень даже неплох.  
  
— Мам, смотри — это же Капитан Америка! — детский голос, раздавшийся за спиной, заставил Солдата резко развернуться и побежать к выходу, через который в зал входила семья с маленьким ребенком. — Я хочу...  
  
— Подожди! — Тони чертыхнулся и бросился за убегавшим. — Джарвис, ты знаешь что делать!  
Выбежав из музея, Старк никого уже не увидел.  
«Сэр, я его потерял на пересечении ...»  
— Черт! — выругался Тони. Вот как же не вовремя появились посетители! Как же теперь выследить этого знакомого незнакомца?! Собственное любопытство явно не даст ему покоя, пока он не сделает это.  
  


***

  
Солдат крушил соседнюю с собственной квартирку. Так бездарно попасться — надо быть полным кретином!  
  
Баки. Баки. Баки... — как заведенная пластинка вертелось в голове. Неужели Тони Старк был прав? И тот Стив тоже?  
  
Баки...  
  


***

  
Тони был зол. Нет, не так! Он был чертовски зол на эту дурную семейку, явившуюся поглазеть на Кэпа! Вот нет бы — явились в другой день! Нет... Приспичило им!  
Джарвис опять потерял этого неуловимого Джо! И как его искать, если он заляжет на дно — в чем Тони не сомневался — неизвестно.  
За несколько прошедших с их встречи дней ничего не изменилось. Незнакомец будто канул в Лету. Впрочем, чего-то подобного Старк и ожидал.  
  
— Сэр, мистер Джей появился в кафе рядом со Смитсоновским институтом.  
  
Что?!  
Тони поднял взгляд от новой разработки и сначала непонимающе огляделся. О каком таком Джее говорил Джарвис:  
— О чем... — и тут перед глазами вспыхнула встреча в музее. Баки Барнс?! — Я еду.  
  


***

  
Несколько дней пронеслись в попытках решить, что делать. Солдат требовал бросить все и рвануть подальше. В Европу или вообще в Россию, там уж точно можно затеряться на бескрайних просторах. Человек — он опасался называть себя тем именем — наоборот желал узнать о себе все. Да и новые картинки, то и дело всплывающие в голове, подталкивали к этому. Слишком яркие, слишком похожие на правду. Он конечно понимал, что, возможно, его подсознание играет с ним, перемешивая факты, узнанные в музее, и собственные фантазии, но... В этом «но» заключалась единственное желание — вспомнить. Или узнать...  
  
Тони Старк.  
Солдат методично вспоминал известные факты об этом человеке и отнюдь не радовался желанию другого встретиться с ним. Тем более что знакомство того со Стивом Роджерсом, Капитаном Америка, определенно не входило в собственные планы Зимнего.  
  
И между тем, вот он, сидит в небольшом кафе, о котором, возможно, говорил Старк, и ждет, когда тот приедет.  
Кофе... Он поймал себя на мысли, что не помнит его вкус. И теперь, гипнотизируя стоящую перед ним чашку, не решается сделать хоть один глоток. Аромат будоражил, но он...  
  


***

  
— Джей, я рад тебя снова встретить.  
Старк появился как джинн из бутылки. Солдат вскинулся, понимая, что оплошал, не заметив столь шумного человека.  
Тони был одет... по-другому. Настолько, что он не сразу понял, кто стоит перед ним. Это было плохо. Очень плохо.  
— Так как тебе здешний кофе? — Старк сел напротив и подал знак официантке, чтобы та принесла меню. — Надеюсь, что вкусный.  
— Не знаю, — Солдат вновь уткнулся в стоящую перед ним чашку. А человек не знал, что именно хочет сказать.  
— Двойной эспрессо. — Официантка ушла с заказом, а Тони внимательно посмотрел на сидевшего перед ним человека. Он выглядел... потеряно. И опасно. Но опасности, как и в прошлый раз, Старк не чувствовал. — Я удивлен. Не думал, что ты придешь.  
И Солдат, и человек, которому как ни странно, понравилось, что его назвали Джеем — ведь это не Баки и не Джеймс, просто Джей, — молчали. Они не знали, что надо говорить, впрочем... обоим понравилось, что и как Тони Старк говорил. Тот рассказывал о своих роботах, о странном «дворецком» Джарвисе, о некой Пеппер, которая вновь начнет мешать ему заниматься любимым делом и заставит идти на нежеланную вечеринку... Солдат помнил приказы. Они звучали... не так.  
— Представляешь, а кофе действительно неплохой! — Старк травил очередную байку, а ему было спокойно. Как со Стивом!  
Мысль о Роджерсе смела все спокойствие, и Солдат вскочил, чуть не уронив при этом стул.  
— Держи. — На стол лег телефон без каких-либо видимых опознавательных знаков. — Он не отслеживается. Никем. — Старк улыбнулся. — Я, конечно, смогу взломать его защиту — сам делал, но не буду. Только коснись экрана пальцем, чтобы включить ее.  
Солдат молчал. Человек пристально вглядывался в сидящего напротив мужчину. Который, блаженно прищуриваясь, потягивал очередную чашку кофе.  
Он мог бы сказать, сколько секунд смотрел на Старка, но не хотел.  
Схватив телефон, Солдат быстро пошел к выходу из кафе.  
  
— Мой номер на единице. — Голос Старка поймал его уже в двери. — Счет пожалуйста.  
  


***

  
Телефон позвонил через неделю.  
  
Тони с маниакальной жаждой пытался найти причины происходящего. Теперь он был полностью уверен, что новый знакомый, Джей — это небезызвестный всем Баки Барнс. Но вот причины, по которым упавший в далеком прошлом с поезда человек жив, безумно интересовали. То, что во всем этом мелькали хвосты сыворотки, сделавшей из Стива Капитана Америку, он не сомневался, но кто занимался подобными экспериментами — было неизвестно. И Джарвис перелопачивал груды информации, взламывая секретные базы данных в поисках нужных сведений.  
  
— Почему? — голос, раздавшийся в трубке, принадлежал Джею; впрочем, никто другой не смог бы воспользоваться этим телефоном.  
— Интересно. Такой ответ тебя удовлетворит? — Старк улыбался, смотря, как Пеппер в очередной раз пытается донести до него информацию, которая на данный момент его совсем не интересовала.  
  
В трубке какое-то время слышалось тихое дыхание, а потом вызов сбросили.  
  


***

  
Он сам не знал, почему не выбросил телефон. Солдат оставил его на одной из брошенных фабрик, но через пару дней вернулся и забрал с собой. В квартиру он, конечно, его не принес, но оставил в шаговой доступности.  
Звонить кому-либо ни Солдат, ни человек, Джей, не собирались.  
  
«1» нажалась случайно. В этом ни один из них не сомневался. Хотя зачем они приходили в то здание, где был спрятан телефон Старка, и тем более — доставали его из-под горы мусора — объяснить не смогли бы.  
Вопрос, сорвавшийся с губ, стоило на другой стороне взять трубку, встал комом в горле.  
Ответ заставил спустя секунды вылететь из здания, зажимая в руке так и не отброшенный в сторону телефон.  
  


***

  
Следующее кафе выбирал Джей. Оно было менее презентабельным, чем то, первое, у Смитсоновского института, хотя кофе был на высоте.  
И в этот раз его потягивали уже двое.  
  


***

  
Тони искал. С усердием землероек они с Джарвисом вскрывали засекреченные архивы в поисках малейших упоминаний об экспериментах над людьми. Пока звонок Роджерса о новом задании не заставил Старка взвыть от собственной недогадливости. Про архив отца Тони банально забыл.  
И вот тогда и всплыло имя. Арним Зола.  
  
Следующий раз они встретились в парке на берегу небольшого озера. Здесь, среди деревьев и пения птиц, Джей и Солдат задали следующий вопрос. Он звучал коротко, но Старк сразу понял, что хотел узнать у него стоявший напротив человек:  
— Ты уверен?  
Короткий кивок в ответ заставил Солдата отвернуться к озеру. Почему-то уверенность Тони Старка пробила брешь в его собственной, твердившей раз за разом, что такого не могло быть.  
  
— Ты знаешь Арнима Золу?  
Едва вопрос сорвался с губ, Тони понял, что попал в яблочко: Джей замер, а в его глазах мелькнул ужас.  
  
— Откуда... — но голос отказался повиноваться хозяину. Солдат судорожно вцепился в лежащий в кармане нож, а Джей пытался восстановить вмиг сбившееся дыхание.  
Он помнил.  
Зола.  
Его голос последние несколько дней преследовал по ночам, заставляя просыпаться от собственного крика.  
Арним Зола. Он вспомнил плен. Первые уколы. И Стива, вытащившего из того ужаса.  
  
— Из архивов отца. — Тони проследил взглядом вспорхнувшую с дерева птицу, и вновь посмотрел на Джея. — Я искал информацию о тебе. Как оказалось, не только Говард Старк и доктор Эрскин интересовались созданием суперсолдат. Не только.  
И он отвернулся к плещущемуся под легкими порывами поднявшегося ветра озеру.  
  
Солдат бушевал. Он пытался заставить Джея сбежать от этого Старка. Призывал уничтожить улики и скрыться подальше. В Европу, Азию... Туда, где его не найдут.  
Джей молчал. Некоторые картины, всплывающие то и дело в памяти, словно кусочки паззла, вставали на место.  
  
— Не хочешь присоединиться к раскапыванию чужих секретов? — Тони хмыкнул. Слишком издевательски прозвучали его слова, но сил сдерживаться, что он делал последние несколько дней, уже не оставалось.  
  
— Я не помню. Многого. — Голос Джея, внезапно подошедшего к озеру и севшего на лежавшее рядом бревно, был хриплым. — Моя память как дырявое resheto, в котором дырки перемежаются краткими картинами воспоминаний. Многое ускользает. Что-то хочется забыть как страшный сон, а что-то хочется вернуть обратно...  
  
Вот тут Старк вздрогнул. Его память хранила столь много информации, что он даже представить не мог, каково это — знать, что она не до конца принадлежит ему. Что в ней лакуны неизвестной информации...  
  


***

  
Это случилось через несколько дней, во время просмотра очередной папки из архива Говарда Старка. Тони, что-то быстро вводящий в планшет, вдруг вздрогнул, выпрямился, оттянул ворот, и его повело в сторону. Джей успел его поймать буквально в сантиметрах от пола лаборатории.  
— Тони! — Солдат быстро осмотрел начавшего внезапно задыхаться Старка. — Что с ним? — Симптомы были знакомы, но память никак не могла сопоставить увиденное с имеющимся знаниями.  
— Паническая атака, сэр. — Джарвис секунду помолчал, и продолжил. — Приступ обычно длится около пяти минут, но их давно уже не было, поэтому продолжительность этого точнее предсказать не берусь.  
Слова своеобразного слуги словно выстроили мостик между разрозненными кусками информации, и уже секунду спустя Джей, внимательно прислушиваясь к поведению Тони, действовал, заглушая приступ паники:  
— Дыши, вдох — выдох. Слушай меня и дыши: вдох — выдох...  
  
Спустя пару минут дыхание Старка выровнялось и приступ начал сходить на нет. Но выпускать Тони из объятий Джей не спешил. Он давно не чувствовал себя настолько умиротворенно.  
  
Ему было тепло. Он не чувствовал того холода, что охватывал его во время панических атак и долго не отпускал после. Ему было тепло. Просто тепло.  
  
— Тони, — лежащий в его руках Старк еле дернулся, — Тони, очнись!  
  
Знакомый голос звал его, выдергивая из пелены небытия.  
  
— Джей?  
  
— Тони, — и Солдат крепко прижал к себе попробовавшего приподняться Старка. — Не двигайся, — глухо пробормотал он и уткнулся лбом в макушку лежавшего в руках человека.  
— Джей, мне лучше, — голос хрипел, но Тони не помнил, кричал ли он в этот раз или нет.  
— Почему? — Солдат знал, что может вызывать подобные приступы, и это знание не приносило ничего хорошего.  
— Атаки? — тепло от обнимающих его рук растекалось по телу, и он чувствовал себя ожившим. Не замороженной ледышкой, которая то и дело выскальзывала на поверхность, а по-настоящему живым. — Я вылетел с ракетой в портал над Нью-Йорком. Там была пустота и тишина. Сначала были только сны, — он сильнее прижался к держащему его человеку, — а после нескольких миссий добавились и панические атаки. Сейчас стало легче... Джей.  
  
Солдат вздрогнул и отпрянул, стараясь поймать взгляд Тони. В нем было что-то такое, что заставило сердце безумно застучать в груди.  
Доверие... Полное и безоговорочное доверие.  
  
Он обдумывал эту мысль со второго дня, когда они с Тони начали разбирать архив Говарда. И сейчас, глядя в смотрящие на него глаза, он решился:  
  
— Мы не там ищем, Тони. Не там. Надо искать кодовое название оружия...  
  


***

  
«Зимний Солдат».  
  
Тони молча читал всплывающие окна с информацией. Джарвис дублировал ее перед Джеем, но тот словно не замечал этого, смотря в какую-то, только ему видимую точку на противоположной стене лаборатории.  
  
Информации было много. Призрак. Убийца. Оружие.  
  
— Есть триггеры, — тихий голос резанул по нервам сильнее, чем если бы Джей закричал. — Набор слов, активирующих то или иное состояние. Я — оружие, Тони. Дорогостоящее, высококлассное, высокотехнологичное. Требующее спецкоды и с целым набором функций.  
Он вспомнил. Вспышкой перед глазами мелькнул момент активации — то мгновение между сном и явью, когда сознание пребывает в приглушенном состоянии. Он — оружие.  
Впервые за много лет захотелось закричать. Разнести все к чертям собачьим... Но это дом. Дом Тони.  
Дом Тони Старка...  
  
«Баки?! Барнс! Что ты... — пуля находит свою цель, и Говард Старк падает на землю. Еще один выстрел, и Мария Старк, пытаясь выбраться из автомобиля, скатывается в траву.  
Две пули. Два трупа.»  
  
— Нет! — Крик срывается с губ... — Нет!  
Руки хватаются за голову в попытке защититься от нахлынувших лавиной воспоминаний.  
Нет... Крик бьется о грудную клетку... Нет...  
  
Тони смотрел на трупы своих родителей.  
Ролик закончился, а посреди экрана светилась надпись: Говард и Мария Старк ликвидированы. Исполнитель: Смит Д. Оружие: Зимний Солдат.  
За спиной бился о стены крик, а Тони смеялся.  
Из глаз текли слезы, а он смеялся...  
  
Досье Гидры. Вот и вся тайна гибели Говарда и Марии Старк.  
  
— Нет!..  
  
Вновь раздавшийся за спиной крик вдруг выдернул Тони из бившей его истерики.  
«Хорошо, что не атака!» — мелькнула на периферии мысль, и пропала, заглушенная бьющимся словно в припадке Джеем.  
Он будто пытался то ли оторвать, то ли сжать в смертельном объятии голову...  
— Джей! — Тони внезапно поймал полубезумный взгляд Зимнего Солдата.  
— Я убил их, Тони. Это я убил твоих родителей!  
  
Тони сидел напротив Джея и, прижавшись лбом ко лбу, смотрел в его глаза:  
  
— Нет, их убило оружие, а ты — Джей. Мой Джей...  
  


***

  
Этот дом они выбирали с Джеем двоем. Хотя, конечно, желания Барнса оказались в приоритете. Все же, когда имеешь возможность получить если не все, то очень многое, желание доставить удовольствие дорогому для тебя человеку превалирует.  
Небольшой двухэтажный домик в пригороде Нью-Йорка стоял на отшибе от основного поселения. Невысокий забор и огромное раскидистое дерево у панорамного окна, занимающего почти всю стену гостиной и частично — кухни, очень понравился Джею, что и сделало выбор в его пользу окончательным.  
А еще он был уютным. Современный — Тони не собирался отказываться от благ цивилизации, — но при этом очень классический, он приводил Джея в восторг. Ему нравилось все. От отделанной деревом гостиной, до светлой отделки их спальной комнаты.  
Они, конечно, не так уж часто бывали в нем. Дела «Старк Индастриз» и Мстителей выдергивали Тони гораздо чаще, чем порой хотелось бы, но Джей не жаловался. Ощущение дома, что подарил ему Тони, согревало и дарило покой.  
  
— А ведь он тебя ищет, — Тони растянулся на диване в гостиной в ожидании, когда Джей принесет с кухни доставленную не так давно пиццу.  
— Знаю, — подошедший к дивану Джей протянул кусок пиццы, поставив остальное на стоящий рядом журнальный столик.  
— И что ты думаешь делать? — Честно говоря, Тони мало себе представлял реакцию Стива на происходящее с ними. Мало того, что он ищет вот уже больше полугода Барнса в Европе, лишь изредка прилетая в США для особо ответственных миссий, а сам Тони все это время честно саботирует эти самые поиски... Да и то, что они с Джеем начали жить вместе... Неожиданно, но Тони ни за что не променяет их отношения на что-либо другое.  
— Давай решим позже. — Джей пододвинул Тони чуть в сторону и вытянулся рядом. — Ни я, ни Солдат... Мы не уверены в своей реакции на Стива. Пока...  
— Хорошо. — Тони потянулся и поцеловал Джея. — Как скажешь, дорогой. Как скажешь...  
  


***

  
Пару месяцев спустя они вновь приехали в свой дом. Уютный вечер перетек в согретую нежностью и любовью ночь.  
Утро встретило тишиной и ощущением полного счастья.  
  
Джей спустился на кухню и потянулся. Кажется, в этот раз он все же проиграет Тони пари. Впрочем, он совершенно не был против — подобные споры обычно заканчивались в постели к обоюдному удовольствию.  
  
Сварив любимый кофе, вот уж что он с радостью научился, так это варить вкусный кофе — Тони обожал этот бодрящий напиток, — и разлив его в две большие кружки, Джей пошел к выходу из дома.  
Расположившись под шелестящим на ветру деревом, он поставил рядом кружки и еле хмыкнул.  
— Слезай, пожалуйста. У тебя очень тяжелый взгляд, ты в курсе? Еще немного и я узнаю, что такое паническая атака, на собственном опыте. Серьезно. — И подняв глаза на дерево, Джей встретился взглядом с сидящим на одной из веток Роджерсом. — Как ребенок...  
Стив, покраснев до ушей, хмыкнул в ответ и неспешно слез с дерева.  
  
— Держи, — Барнс протянул кружку. — Он все еще горячий.  
  
Роджерс устроился рядом и попробовал предложенный напиток.  
— Вкусно.  
— Тони тоже нравится.  
— И давно вы вместе?  
— Полгода...  
  
Стив замолчал и продолжил пить кофе. Теперь он понимал, почему они не могли найти Баки так долго. Старк наверняка приложил рукук тому, что их водило по кругу. Но обидно отчего-то не было. Если только совсем чуть-чуть. Баки был счастлив. Это чувствовалось в его движениях, в ненапускном спокойствии, и Стив был рад, что прошлое, если не отпустило, то по крайней мере не мешало его другу жить дальше.  
  
— Мы же еще поговорим, да? — Стив повернулся к другу и увидел, как тот улыбается, глядя на выходящего из дома полусонного Тони.  
  
— Я же говорил, Джей! Позвонить — слишком просто для символа нации, да, кэп?


End file.
